


Vita Brevis

by RedLily1104



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Other, short story collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLily1104/pseuds/RedLily1104
Summary: Life often takes unexpected turns when we don't pay attention. A collection of short stories centered around Noblesse.





	1. The Rose Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roses are an eternal symbol of love. It's easy to forget there's more than one type of love.

Thoughts and sentiments weren’t a common commodity in the country of Lukedonia. At least, that’s what Regis thought. One hundred and ninety-nine years old, and he had yet to venture out into the human world. Which was understandable; his coming-of-age ceremony was coming up, and he needed to be sharp for learning about the humans. Any earlier, and he’d be too young to be exposed to the harshness of life outside the country he lived in. Gejutel — excuse him, _Sir_ Gejutel — needed him back in one piece. For that, he needed his head on straight and his senses sharp at all times. Accompanying him would be Seira, the current Clan Leader of the Loyard Clan.

 

Seated near the entrance to the Landegre Mansion, Regis thought about the rose trees in the Loyard garden, and how Seira would often sit there with her father. From what he could glean, Seira and her father were close. Much like himself and his own father, the previous head of the Landegre Clan. Standing up, Regis circled around a column of the estate, a rare time when he could let his thoughts wander without anyone asking what was on his mind. He appreciated the concern, but he enjoyed the time to himself. His thoughts wandering to his grandfather, Regis wondered what was on the elder Noble’s mind.

 

“Father…” Regis whispered. “What do you think of our state right now?” He knew Roussare couldn’t hear him, and he knew Legasus was too far away to let him speak to his father. But it was nice to pretend. It helped soothe the sting of knowing his father was no longer around. “I miss you, father….”

 

It would be a lie if anyone said he was clueless on how harsh reality could be. He learned that one hundred years ago, when his grandfather returned from the human world bloody and in anguish. He wouldn’t learn for another decade that his father had been slain. Slain, like a helpless animal caught in the crossfires of war. Regis knew, at the tender age of one hundred and nine, that his father wouldn’t be coming home.

 

“Do you think Grandfather is doing a good job?” he asked, his hand resting on the cold marble of the column. “He does his best, and I know he is an excellent Clan Leader….” He couldn’t let go of the small pain in his heart, knowing that his grandfather was so busy running what was left of the Clan, it left little time to spend with Regis himself. There was comfort in knowing Seira was in a similar position, and there was a small age gap between them. In a sense, he saw her as an older sister; someone, a person with their own thoughts and (well-hidden) feelings. Unlike the explosive Kertia son, who was currently in prison for his temper tantrum ten years ago. What a fondness for the number ten the Nobles had, Regis noted.

 

Craning his neck up to look at the design on the column, Regis noticed an intricate rose design, buried under millenia of weather and erosion. Faded thorns and petals of an ornate elegance danced across the column, snaking their way down in a pattern that has since been lost to time. A thin layer of dust coated them, like a strangely comforting and protective quilt. Running his finger across the dust coating, Regis detected traces of old glory, hidden beneath years upon years of weathering. He had to wonder how glorious the column — and by extension, the estate— was when it was first made. It had to have been from before his grandfather’s time, he mused.

 

He would’ve lingered around to admire it some more, had he not felt the presence of a familiar Aura.

 

“Seira,” he greeted, bowing his head. “You’ve arrived.”

 

The silent Loyard girl nodded his way, returning the greeting in her own way. Regis couldn’t comprehend how much of a burden it was to take up the mantle of Clan Leader so young, though she was only slightly older than he was. Losing her father, on top of attaining the rank of Clan Leader… he couldn’t comprehend how much it troubled the young Loyard. Of course, being the gentleman that he was, he chose to keep these thoughts to himself.

 

“Clan Leader Rozaria is waiting to send us off,” Seira said. “She is expecting us within the hour.”

 

“Of course.” Regis nodded, understanding the need to see this through.

 

Stepping down the stairwell to Seira’s level, Regis’s mind lingered on the column. _Why did it feel so familiar?_ Regis asked himself. Walking besides Seira, he received his answer in the form of a lone rose tree out in the garden. The sole survivor of its generation, much like Seira herself.


	2. Maritime Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue is a calming color. Can it soothe a lovelorn soul?

Rael stood on the edge of the beach, the waves lapping at his bare feet. He had come alone, without anyone to bother him. The humans had claimed that going to the beach on a hot summer day was one of the best things to do to cool off. He had to wonder if they were speaking figuratively or literally. Human body chemistry was so strange to him.

Surveying the oceanscape, Rael enjoyed the feeling of the wind against his face; the cool ocean water in combination with the gentle breeze felt oddly nice against his skin. It reminded him of a kiss, somehow. Joy? He wouldn’t go that far. Not when there was a gaping hole in his heart.

“Seira…” he whispered. The name to him sounded like a melody. Had it been a song, he knew he’d have written a serenade meant only for her.

_Seira…_

The cold beauty of the Loyard Clan. Her long white hair reminded him of fresh snowfall. Her quiet voice sounded like an angelic song. What was it about her that drew him in? Only Rael knew, and he had no intention of revealing it.

“You look so alone….” Rael mused, his thoughts drifting from the ocean front to the snow-haired beauty. He remembered the first time he had met her, on the beach near the Kravei Mansion. He didn’t remember what he was doing at the time. Seira’s beauty had enraptured him so much, he deemed his task unimportant. Unworthy of remembering. He knew, at first sight, that he had to have her.

“Will you marry me?” Seira’s rejection blindsided him like a two-ton weight. The impact swiveled his self-control below his usual threshold. When he came to his senses, Rajak had him pinned down and restrained. Before he knew it, he had spent ten years in the same little room, with the same little gray walls. It felt maddening.

_Was it so wrong to ask for a little bit of love?_

All he had wanted was a little love and light in his life. Rajak, by default, should’ve been more loving as a brother, yet he kept his distance. One of the rare times Rael absolutely despised the title “Clan Leader”. A glorified excuse and method for neglecting one’s own family. Admittedly, it was more of a spur-of-the-moment that he said he wanted to marry Seira to become the Clan Leader. In reality, he only wanted someone to love, who would love him in return.

Was it too much to ask?

Examining the watch that Tao gave him, Rael allowed himself to linger a little more. He would return at his own leisure.


End file.
